


the wind beneath your wings

by OHHON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blue Sonder AU, Dadza!, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Dynamics, Minor Injuries, Other, phil being kind of a jerk, tommy tried lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHHON/pseuds/OHHON
Summary: after an accident, philza takes it upon himself to teach tubbo how to fly
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 315
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	the wind beneath your wings

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so sorry for the grammar mistakes and all that.
> 
> the blue sonder au belongs to @chewwypepsicola on twitter! im hooked lolll. 
> 
> nothing in this fic is canon unless ene says so

“Say Tubbo, you have wings, yet I never see you use em. You know how to fly, right?”

The breeze was calming; the greenish verging on blue leaves swayed above the two boys as they sat under the biggest and tallest tree in the dark forest. The light was filtering through the leaves as they swayed. It was quite cold. Tubbo rubbed his arms and pulled his green tunic sleeves down to cover his whole arm. Also, he curled his larger wings around his body as if he were pulling a blanket over his own body.

“No, I don’t,” Tubbo responded, a bit embarrassed that he couldn’t fly. Tommy snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Then why don’tcha try to learn? You have them for a reason, and it’d be pretty useful if you think about it, and Philza would be happy to have a partner to fly with when doing rounds in the forest.” Tubbo looked to the opposite side of where Tommy was sitting and looked at his wing, and flapped it a bit. He had thought about trying to fly within the past few days; he thought back to the time when Niki had told him she would teach him.

She never got the chance. Tubbo really missed her.

“You know what, Tubbo, I’ll teach you! I mean, It should be pretty simple right?” Tommy exclaimed as he stood up, putting his hands on his hips; Tubbo grimaced. Of course, he trusted Tommy. Tommy had been fun to hang out with ever since he fell. But he also had his suspicions; Tommy didn’t even have wings. But looking back, Tubbo had been so desperate to learn how to fly that he was willing to go along with whatever plan Tommy was going to suggest. Tommy reached out to him; Tubbo took his hand that was in front of him.

Tommy pointed at the tree they were sitting under. The tree was huge. Philza had told them it was the tallest and thickest tree in his forest. It was full of all the hand marks of the travelers and family that Philza had encountered. They had climbed it once before to see the view of the forest; they stayed up there until sunset playing hand games and talking about their three other friends. Philza even had Techno and Wilbur go up there to get rid of some parasites destroying the tree. It was extraordinary and precious to him.

Tommy and Tubbo scaled the tree to its highest peak. The wind was strong today. “Okay, here's the plan; you jump, and I will stand under the tree a few feet away in case you fail in my adult demon form to catch you, okay?” Tubbo swallowed the lump in his throat nervously and nodded. Tommy smiled. “Okay, you got this big man, you’ll know when I’m down there because I’ll yell,” Tubbo nodded once again as Tommy jumped off the tree and transformed into an adult during the fall.

Tubbo took a deep breath. “Okay, I'm ready when you're ready!” He heard Tommy’s voice. It was more deep and husky. Tubbo gulped once more. Right, he could do this; he gave his head wings a flutter to pump himself up. Tommy would catch him if he failed; he’d be safe either way. Tubbo felt the cold wind nip at his face as he gazed down into the forest. He was starting to have second thoughts. It was too late because his body moved before he had time to think, he jumped.

The wind felt nice on his face. What wasn’t nice was the fact that no matter how much he was flapping his wings, he couldn’t handle himself gliding. He saw that he would plummet into a bunch of leaves, and he couldn’t even see Tommy because of the number of trees blocking the view! They didn’t think this out. Tubbo yelled; he felt a branch scratch his face, then on his arm, his wing, he landed harshly on the floor. He fell on his leg and cried out in pain.

Tommy was lying a few yards away, and Tubbo had assumed that Tommy threw himself on the floor in an attempt to catch him while he was falling and failed. He stood up and ran to Tubbo’s side and inspected his injuries. “TUBBO! I’m so sorry; I didn’t think of the number of trees that were going to be in the way!” Tommy’s voice was back to normal, he sounded panicked and scared, and when Tubbo opened his eyes, he saw Tommy’s wide and shocked eyes.

“Where does it hurt! Come on big man, speak to me!”

“Tommy...go get Phil please,” Tubbo murmured, one arm holding his injured leg while the other was wiping a stray tear on his face; Tommy bit his lip and nodded. He shifted back into an adult form, and with his speed, he immediately ran off, calling Philza’s name as he ran. All Tubbo could do was lay there. He didn’t notice how tired he was. He and Tommy had been playing around in the forest all day, black spots had invaded his vision, and he faintly heard a deep voice call out his name.

_“Say, Niki, when are you going to teach me how to fly?” The woman next to him turned to look at him; the clouds were fluffy and soft. They were sitting on their favorite cloud, where they can look upon the many magnificent quartz structures of heaven. Niki giggled and patted him on the back. “I’ll teach you this tomorrow; how about that? I’ll have Eret take care of you while I’m at the meeting, then after I can teach you,” Tubbo was beaming at her words. At that moment, it was just him and his mentor gazing at the mix of pinks and oranges that were the clouds. Then all he saw was darkness._

_“TUBBO!” Eret’s voice cried through the dark corridor he was in; Tubbo sprinted to the location of their voice but fell on his face because he was chained to something. He didn’t know what; all he knew was that his face ached, and Eret was in pain. From the way their voice sounded, he knew that the upper ranking angels were doing something to them, and all he could do was sit there and listen. Chained like a dog watching their owner be hurt._

_All he could do was listen._

**“Tubbo”**

He gasped and saw Technoblade, the pink-haired male had his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, “You were tossing in your sleep...I’ll go get Phil.” Techno wasn’t a man of many words.

He walked out of the room, and after a few seconds, Philza walked in; his large presence in the room made Tubbo freeze up. “How ya feelin’?” He asked as he sat down at the foot of his bed; Tubbo inspected his face. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping. He had a small cut on the side of his cheek.

“I’m fine...I just had a nightmare, is all…” Tubbo blubbered, playing with his fingers. Phil’s eyebrows scrunched worriedly; he scooted so that he was right beside Tubbo.

“I’ll listen if your willing to share,” He implored; Tubbo sighed and gave in. “

You know I’m a fallen angel, right?” Phil nodded. “Our wings turn black when we fall, and before I fell, a friend of mine told me she was going to teach me how to fly. She never got the chance because something happened, and the council threw another friend of mine and me out. Their names are Niki and Eret; Eret was the one who was thrown out with me...Eret’s still out there looking for me. Niki was going to teach me…” Philza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Phil knew the pain of losing family, and he wanted to make sure Tubbo got his flying lesson.

“Tubbo, If you’d like. When your leg heals, I can take you to the tree again, and I can teach you.” Tubbo’s eyes sparkled at his words; Philza has been looking after him for a year now; every day was nice and chill. He trusted Phil enough so he couldn’t pass up this opportunity. Tubbo nodded eagerly and smiled. “I’d love that!” Phil smiled warmly and began to get up. “Wait! What happened to Tommy,” Phil cringed at his question.

“Well...when Tommy told us what happened, Wilbur went crazy, he lectured Tommy about ‘Peer Pressure’ or something like that. I didn’t hear any of it because I went looking for you. When I came back, Techno and Wilbur had Tommy working in the fields with them.” Phil confessed. Tubbo cackled.

“Tell them to go easy on him. It wasn’t his fault. I was desperate, to say the least.” Phil nodded in understanding and ruffled his hair. “The next time you guys go and pull a stunt like that, I’ll make sure that Techno and Wilbur are the ones relaxing by the tree” Phil smiled as he made his way towards the door, he left without another word, and before he knew it Tubbo was already asleep again.

A week had passed, Tubbo’s injuries had heald fast due to being an angel. A fallen one, but still an angel. Techno and Wilbur had Tommy grounded for a week. Tubbo walked out of the house with Phil to see Tommy and Techno working hard in the potato fields. Wilbur was reading something by the tree; guess he didn’t want to work.

“Good morning!” Phil beamed; Techno looked up and gave a wave as Tommy grumbled a “morning” back at him. Wilbur looked up and vanished, leaving traces of blue particles behind him. Only to appear in front of Tubbo, who yelped in surprise.

“Tubbo! How are you feeling? Does anything still hurt? Phil, you took care of him, right?” Wilbur blabbed; Phil smiled.

“He’s fine, all patched up and healed! We’re going on a flying lesson today, right, Tubbo?” Tubbo nodded at his statement, and Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows.

“But what if he gets hurt again? He can’t go to another flying lesson!” Wilbur objected. Phil shook his head. “He won’t because I’ll be there, and by the way. That last flying lesson wasn’t a flying lesson; it was a form of bullying!” Phil stated loud enough so that Tommy would hear.

Tommy groaned, and Techno laughed. “Anyway, we’ll be off! Make sure to prepare dinner.” Phil announced before taking Tubbo’s hand and running further into the forest. They had reached the tree again; it was tall and menacing as ever. Phil had gestured Tubbo to climb it again as he spread out his wings and flew to the top. Once Tubbo had risen, he groaned in exhaustion.

“Ah, just letting you know before we start. I’m not going to catch you if you fall.”

What

“Wait. What! What if I get injured again!”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that?!”

“I just do, now come on, get those wings flapping!”

Tubbo could not believe what he was hearing. Philza, the kind fatherly figure that had been taking care of him this past year, would let him get INJURED again If he failed this? Tubbo assumed there must be a reason behind this; he groaned and focused. The wind wasn’t as strong as yesterday. He opened his primary set of wings and let them feel the breeze. Tubbo felt Phil’s gaze burn into the back of his head; with a running start, he leaped off the tree branch. Okay, that was a bad idea. With a yell, Tubbo flapped his wings, and...he was flying. He heard Phil’s victorious laugh from above. Tubbo had flapped them again, and he was face to face with Phil, who was wearing a smile on his face. They flew around like free birds for a few minutes before settling on the tree again; Tubbo looked at Phil.

“How did you know I was gonna do it?” He asked Phil responded,

“Oh, I didn’t; I just thought If I threatened not to catch you, you’d focus more and put more effort into noticing the wind’s behavior.”

“Philza! You jerk!” Phil laughed for the 5th time today.


End file.
